The Forest
by NightShade1002
Summary: There is a legend deep in the forests of Canada, none dare to venture inside in fear of invoking the wrath of the dark spirits that lie within it cursing whoever dares to step foot onto their land. However so many years ago it took a victim, it's first among many.


There was a legend in the far reaches of Canada, that deep within its biggest forest laid the spirit of a boy. The boy who wore the animal skull, in the beginning as legend says he had been just an average normal child living with his parents hundreds of years ago. They had just moved there trying to make a new life for themselves, a better life than the one in the English country his father had said. And Blaise's family was actually happy here, the boy's mother was pregnant another little sibling on the way, his sister couldn't of been more excited. They spent their days hunting in the forest and gathering wood for the upcoming winter that was guaranteed to hit them very hard, it was a good system they had going on. His father would hunt while his little sister went out to collect wood, he'd stay there and watch over his mother who was showing more by day his father even purposes that it might be more than one child.

But not everything was as happy as it seemed to be.

It started with little things, some of their livestock would go missing just a little baby sheep every now and then, but then it got worse bloody trails leading into the forest. Sometimes more than one of their livestock would go missing and he and his father would have to go into the forest in order to search for them. They never found the missing sheep, but something had found them. At night he could feel eyes burning into his back from the window, the irrational feeling that he was being watched by something, something that was just waiting and biding it's time. Over the course of weeks it only got worse with them finding hundreds of dead birds out in the crops full of flesh eating maggots, or the flesh stripped deer skulls laying scattered in and around the well. But alas his father refused to leave their new home "We came here to stay and make a home! That's what we'll do!" The stubborn man cried despite his wife urging him that maybe it wasn't within their best interest to stay here, Blaise got the feeling his father was growing crazed by the land. It was obvious and terrifying in the way that he had found him one morning, a heavily expecting yew had been slaughtered with her throat torn wide open evidently with a sickle, Blaise had slowly peeked around the corner fearing what he'd find or what kind of monster he'd see if he truly look. However, off all the things he had imagined find; he wished he was dreaming to see who he had set eyes on.

But no, all he saw was his father the man who ruffled his hair each morning with his hands dipped in a deep crimson spreading the color along the trunks of the trees muttering as he did making them drip with the fresh still hot blood. Blaise felt bile rising in his throat at the sight and immediately went back to his room, he never told his mother or his sister what he had seen and life continued normally after that. The strangle occurrences had stopped the dead birds were no more and the deer skulls stopped showing up, he should've known that it wouldn't last but in his childish naive mind he had hoped, he had hoped that the feeling of those evil eyes inside him was just his imagination, that the scent of the rotting flesh of the yew wasn't anything to be concerned about. But he had hoped too much and the night of the first winter came and with it blood.

A scream jolted him out of his deep sleep, it was around midnight as he scrambled up trying to find just what had made his sister scream like that. She sounded so scared like..like whenever the soldiers had come into their house and hurt their father. A chilly fear gripped his stomach like a python, and when he burst into the family room he felt all the blood drain from his face. "Ma..." He breathed out choking on the words like the tartest tasting melon, right there before him laid his mother months pregnant covered in the same crimson that he had seen dripping from his father's hands that day. Her stomach had been chopped open, his little brother or sister not yet born ripped violently out of her crevice leaving her to bleed to death. But that wasn't even the worst part, he wished it was he so desperately wished that this was as bad as it got.

Standing above her welding the tool that had been frequently used for chopping up little pieces of wood was his father, madness and insanity glazed his eyes. "Now listen here.." He roughly stated taking a single step forward his boot squelching in the blood pooling around his mother, it was more than enough to make him take a step back. "Boy!" His father thundered his eyes wide enough for him to see the enlarged pupils, the man he thought that he knew tossed his axe aside making a quicker move towards him. It prompted Blaise into action, he didn't even bother to grab his shoes as he ran out into the night. His breath was a white mist in front of him and his number feet sunk into the freezing cold mid thigh snow, but he kept running the sounds of his father behind him making him sprint as fast as he could into the dark forest ahead of him.

But he wasn't as alone as he thought, there was a paranoid feeling of being watched of being stalked like some prey followed him like a mosquito buzzing constantly near his ear.

He was out of breath but the time he made it deep into the forest, his side ached and he couldn't feel his feet each time he took a step. For once Blaise felt that he could relax and with that relaxation came the knowledge of just what had happened back in his home, "W..why?" He stuttered out his teeth clattering together with the cold, tears building quickly in his eyes before they streamed down his face like a waterfall as he found himself curling his knees up to his chest beside the large roots of a huge oak tree. It was massive, Blaise doubted that his entire family joining hands would be able to wrap their arms around it, but that wasn't what he was concerned with right now. After he had cried all he could his eyes dry unable to produce anymore, he let himself mull and think, and with that thinking came his anger. It rushed through his veins like an angry torrent as images of his mother came up behind his eyes, ones of her smiling while holding his little sister's hand. He was the perfect example of bottled rage and it knew that too.

 _"Poor little boy..so lost..so angry, so full of hatred.._ " A voice hissed neck to his ear, Blaise scrambled away from it spinning around to only find, a phantom like figure floating above the area were he had been sitting. The only thing that made sense was the being's deer skull with horrid twisted antlers that looked as if it could impale anything on them, _"You want to get back at him yes? To take in blood what what he took from you? The poor little boy, no mother.."_ The cloaked floating being moved forward its dark tendrils slowly circling and curling around him like a wolf would when awaiting it's kill for a sick and dying animal that was just begging to be put out of it's misery. Before the being had a chance to go on Blaise was nodding, that was exactly what his furiously pounding heart yearned for he wanted his father to pay for the cruelty he had done onto his family. He wanted his father to feel exactly what his mother had felt right before he had ripped away her life, he wanted him to experience that same agony; only he wanted for it to never end. Blaise wanted his father to suffer for an eternity.

If a skull could smile it most definitely would've been doing it now, _"Fantastic..that gets rid of the gory details of what I'm going to do.."_ And the boy didn't even have the chance to let out a sound before the deer skulled being was flying at him, the dark tendrils that had been circling around him tied him down now making it impossible for the boy to even move an inch.

Darkness, thick inky and black poured into him invading every pore of his body filling and filling him up without stopping once, every molecul in his body told him to scream; to scream because his body literally felt so full that it was about to pop. It was a strange sort of agony, one he wasn't familiar with, but nevertheless one he wished would just end; until finally...it all stopped. Blaise laid there on the snowy ground completely motionless before finally, his eyes snapped opened revealing a harsh golden glow accompanied by a blank expression as he slowly got to his feet like a puppet being tried out for the first time by a puppeteer. And as he went to set forward he stopped and looked down at the lone skull laying on the soft snow right next to his feet, pale cold hand scooped it up placing it directly on the boy's head so that only his eerie golden eyes were visible from the eye holes of the skull. And with that final touch in place he walked forward, he had a destination in mind and blood lust running through his veins.

But that was the thing about this forest, it was the reason why people never stayed there long, it was the reason why the previous owners had sold it for such a cheap price. Because people never stayed long, because the thing in the forest was always watching. And because this forest was always no matter who lived here, no matter that intentions the people who stayed there had, the forest was a place of revenge.


End file.
